Episode 3256/3257 (2nd September 2002)
Plot As Katie struggles to put on her now too tight school clothes, she is apprehensive about the reception she will receive from her old school friends. Andy has been up early too, busy wrapping a present for the future mother of his child. He takes it to the bus stop for her. His effort pays off as she is grateful to see that he has bought her something she has always wanted. Andy has been deliberately playing it cool, as Katie has made her intentions about their relationship clear. But when Katie admits she has really missed him and would like to be more than just friends, he is stunned. Promising to make her happy and never let her down again he embraces her. Marlon and Tricia discuss the preparations for their engagement celebrations. Not surprisingly Tricia wants the fairy-tale party as well as the wedding, leaving Marlon disgruntled about the costs. He offers to do the catering to cut costs but Tricia has other ideas, insisting that he will be too busy enjoying himself to get his hands dirty. Tricia seems to think that money grows on trees, but is quickly brought back down to earth when Mack hands them an estimate for the building work at Edith’s. Charity is still clearly shaken up after her encounter with Ray. Putting on a brave face, she hides her ordeal from Chris, suddenly aware of what she is really dealing with. Having rekindled their relationship, Andy and Katie can’t contain their excitement for long, confiding only in their closest of friends. They reveal their secret, insisting that it must by kept quiet, as they haven’t told their parents yet. Petrified that their parents will attempt to split them up again, they tread carefully - hiding their elation. But Katie is sure things are different now and that they are beyond sneaking about. They decide it is time to come clean. Surprisingly, Katie's dad Brian reasons that she is better off with the father of her child than as a single mother. They are relieved he has finally come to terms with their relationship. Now they only have to convince Jack. Katie and Andy can’t believe their luck, when Jack – although surprised at Brian's acceptance of their news, also agrees to give them his consent. Having had such a rocky beginning to their relationship, the couple have finally got the reaction they wanted, although they‘ve had to become parents to achieve it. Lisa sends Zak out to get Marlon and Tricia an engagement present, Zak however has other ideas and takes Cain out fishing with him. The trip is successful as the duo catch two large trout. On their return, Zak cheekily tries to sell Marlon the fish, in order to generate money to pay for his own present. Marlon foolishly accepts the fish, giving Zak £20. The happy entrepreneur then goes to town with the cash and purchases Marlon and Tricia an engagement present with their own money! Chris and Charity are growing increasingly concerned about Joseph as his behaviour is getting out of hand. Brought on by the bullying at school, he is being more difficult than ever at home. They discuss the possibility of boarding school. Cast Regular cast *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Jade Nicholls - Jennifer Metcalfe *Edith Weatherall - Elizabeth Kelly Notes *Double length episode. Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes